The Wrong Kind of Flowers
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Pet Pals fanfic. Top Hat attempts to win Diva's heart by giving her flowers, but she turns out to be allergic to them.


One day, the Pet Pals were exploring a meadow. They were looking for another way to stop one of Crow Witch's evil plans, and they had already heard about a possible solution. However, the items that they needed in order to stop Crow Witch were located in the next town over. To get to this town, they had to cross this idle, quiet meadow. They didn't see that as a problem, though; instead, they saw it as a way to relax.

Top Hat, meanwhile, was more focused on impressing the cute and sweet Diva rather than stopping Crow Witch. The lovestruck rabbit looked around the meadow that he was in, looking for something to give to Diva as a gift. Then, he found a patch of flowers and went over to them to take a look. Most of these flowers were different shades of pink, with some having a light pink shade that matched the clouds at sunrise, and others having a darker, magenta-looking shade.

Just looking at these lovely flowers gave Top Hat an idea. If Diva's favorite color was pink, he could seriously bet that she would love these flowers. "These are perfect," he said to himself. "Diva is gonna love them."

Top Hat proceeded to pick as many flowers as his hands could hold. He could smell the scent without even trying, and it made him smile. Then he headed back to his friends in order to give the bouquet to his love interest.

Once he had found Diva, Top Hat went up to her and held the bouquet of flowers behind his back. He made sure to speak as politely as he could. He was already aware of how much Diva disliked him when it came to love, but he was hoping she would have a change of heart once she saw what he was about to offer her.

"Um, excuse me... Diva?"

"Hmm?" Diva turned around to find Top Hat. She almost seemed dismayed to meet him, but she tried to hide it from him as best as she could. "What can I do for you, Top Hat?"

"Well, actually..." Top Hat looked away as he blushed slightly. "There's something I wanna give you." He removed the bouquet from behind his back and showed them to Diva. She gasped in surprise.

"Oh, my goodness!" Diva said in delight, and then accepted the flowers. "Oh, thank you so much, Top Hat! You are so thoughtful..."

"Yes! It finally worked!" Top Hat thought to himself. "She's mine, all mine!"

Diva hugged the flowers in her wings, and then buried her beak in them. She took a couple of gentle sniffs, hoping to take in the sweet scent of the flowers that Top Hat had given her. Suddenly, however, she cringed and immediately pulled her beak from the flowers. Her beak began to twitch as she grew a cross-eyed expression. A few seconds later, this cross-eyed expression turned into a sneezy expression as Diva began to inhale, tilting her neck backward.

"Ah... Aaahhh..."

"Well, Diva, what do you think of those?" Top Hat asked, but Diva continued to inhale without responding. "Diva?"

"AaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH..." Diva continued to inhale. She couldn't feel the flowers slipping from her wings, nor did she notice them falling and landing on the ground. She really, really had to sneeze. It only took a final inhale before she couldn't take it anymore. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!"

As Diva released the sneeze that had been building up, she shot her neck downwards without covering her mouth. The sneeze turned out to be uncharacteristically loud, yet characteristically feminine. Top Hat didn't know whether to be turned on or to be shocked. He did think the sneeze sounded cute, however, even though it was loud enough to be heard from at least a mile off, so he couldn't really complain. The large amount of air that Diva had blown out of her beak landed directly on the flowers, sending up a cloud of pollen that reached her beak and again making her sneeze.

"Aaaaaahhh... AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" Diva released another loud sneeze and prepared to release two more that were just as loud, if not louder, than the first two that she had just released. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Oh, my sweet gosh..." Top Hat said to himself. He couldn't believe that Diva could actually sneeze like that, as opposed to the normally cute and small sneezes that he was used to hearing from her.

"Aaahhh... Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Diva started to build up to a final sneeze, and it was going to be much weaker than it had been before. She turned away from Top Hat and moved her hand in front of her beak as she prepared to release. What followed was a much quieter, smaller sneeze than what Top Hat had just heard. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-cheeeeewww!"

"Oh..." Diva sniffled and rubbed her nose on her wing. She looked almost embarrassed from how much she had sneezed, but when she turned back to Top Hat, she suddenly became angry.

"Top Hat, how dare you?! You long-eared fool!"

"What did I do?" Top Hat asked. He didn't understand why she was suddenly mad.

"Didn't I ever tell you that there's a certain kind of flowers that I'm allergic to?" Diva asked.

"I don't think you ever did," Top Hat responded.

"I'm allergic to those flowers that you just gave me! That's what I meant!" Diva corrected him.

"How was I supposed to know? I thought you'd like them!" Top Hat explained.

Diva brought up her wing and slapped Top Hat in the face. He put a hand on his face in pain.

"I'm sorry! I promise it won't ever happen again!" Top Hat tried to reason with Diva.

Diva simply walked away, snobbishly aiming her beak up in the air. Top Hat sighed in disappointment. What he thought would be the perfect chance to win her heart turned out to be a complete mistake. He decided to get over it, however. There was always next time.


End file.
